The invention is in the field of charcoal cooking grills and particularly relates to disposal of ashes and other debris resulting from operation of such grills.
It is known in the prior art to provide charcoal cooking grills for permanent installation at parks, campsites or other public sites. The grills are typically provided with a firebox for holding charcoal as well as a grill rack disposed above the firebox on which food being grilled may be supported. Generally, disposal of spent charcoal from a conventional grill is not convenient. Prior to beginning grilling activities, a user is often confronted with the task of disposal of spent charcoal left by a previous user. The previous user may simply be inconsiderate in his failure to dispose of the spent coals, or the previous user may be reticent in handling coals which have not fully cooled. Thus, the subsequent user is confronted with a disposal task which is at least dirty, and, if the coals used by the previous user have not fully cooled, potentially hazardous. There is a need, therefore, for a grilling device, suitable for installation at a public site, which accommodates quick, clean and safe disposal of spent charcoal.